Bar oan 't Strand
right|180 px|thumb|Bar oan 't Strand right|180 px|thumb|zandweg naar 't strand right|180 px|thumb|Lezende inwoner van Libertas right|180 px|thumb|Walvissen voor de kust right|180 px|thumb|Beach tractor right|180 px|thumb|De Bar oan 't Strand by night De Bar oan 't Strand, kortweg de Strandbar, is een gezellige bar in de Strandwijk van Civitas Libertas. Veel zonnekloppers gaan er na het zonnebaden een pilsje drinken. De Bar oan 't Strand is vanop het strand gemakkelijk bereikbaar langs het zandweggetje dat tussen de duinen doorloopt. Het weggetje is bewust enkel voor voetgangers bereikbaar gehouden. Tussen 1 april en 30 September zijn hier geen honden toegelaten. De kinderen vinden het dol-fijn in de Bar oan 't Strand vanwege de heerlijke drankjes met die tropische vruchtensmaak waar iedereen zo gek op is. Tot op vandaag heeft nog niemand het geheime recept van deze tropische vruchtensmaak kunnen achterhalen. Er is elke dag wel iets speciaals te doen om en rond de Bar oan 't Strand. De Global is elke voormiddag vanaf 10u00 beschikbaar is en kan worden uitgelezen van voor naar achter en van achter naar voor. Bij regenweer zal dit natuurlijk meer klanten lokken. Gebeurtenissen Feest Het belooft vandaag een schitterende dag te worden en de uitbater van de Bar oan 't Strand organiseert een vis-barbecue. Deelname: 30,00 € (all in) Wijnsuggestie: Chateau Vigneron 2004, ideaal bij visgerechten. De vis-barbecue werd een succes. Tot laat in de nacht werd er gegrild, gegeten en gedronken. Een enthousiaste gast nam volgende foto die wij graag met U delen: Vanavond spetterende beach-party met enkele beroemde inwoners van Libertas. Music and dance all night. * Aanvang: 20u00 * Einde: wanneer het afgelopen is... Afscheid van Harry Vanavond nemen we afscheid van onze barman Harry. Nu de winter er staat aan te komen in Libertas wil hij zijn geluk beproeven aan de andere kant van de planeet. Zaterdag vertrekt hij naar Nieuw-Zeeland. We wensen hem veel geluk in zijn verdere carriere en nodigen U allen uit op onze spetterende coctailparty. Drink van de avond: Dirty Martini. Voor diegenen die liever geen alcohol drinken is er de Flirty Martini. The first drink is on the house. Iedereen welkom ! Walvissen voor de kust Deze voormiddag werd een paar walvissen waargenomen voor de kust. De dieren leken in blakende gezondheid te verkeren. Ze zwommen een paar keer heen en weer en verdwenen toen even plots als ze gekomen waren. Een paar toeschouwers leken ervan overtuigd dat het walvishaaien waren, maar de foto spreekt dit duidelijk tegen. Walvishaaien komen in alle wereldzeeën voor in het gebied tussen 30-40 graden noorderbreedte en 30-40 zuiderbreedte, maar in de oostelijke Atlantische Oceaan slechts tot de Kaapverdische Eilanden. Bron: http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walvishaai Grote opruimingswerken vanaf 3 oktober 2007 Vandaag werd met de jaarlijkse grote herfstschoonmaak begonnen. Een drietal grote tractors kwamen reeds vroeg in de ochtend het strand opgereden om het strand klaar te leggen voor de winter. Tijdens het weekend zullen de eerste honden (met hun baasjes) aarzelend de plage verkennen. Vele dieren zullen voor het eerst poot kunnen zetten op het natte, zilte zand. 7 oktober 2007 wordt een heerlijke nazomerse zondag. Na het optrekken van de mist straalt de herfstzon over het prachtige strand van Libertas. Het Menu Afbeelding:Bar oan 't Strand - Pink Lemonade.jpg|Pink Lemonade Afbeelding:Drinks - dirty martini.jpg|Dirty Martini Referenties, bronnen, et cetera Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Civitas Libertas Categorie:Civitas Libertas-Strand